Ultimo suspiro del Año
by 6April Kaiba9
Summary: Nunca creas que estas libre, nunca creas que eres la exepción, todo tiene su precio, y ese fue el tuyo por ser su amante... SetoxIshizu, DartzxIshizu


**Ultimo suspiro del año**

**Esta historia NO contiene Yaoi, y lo personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenecen.**

**Inspirado en "Las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi.**

**Dedicatoria...**

**One-Shote**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**SetoxIshizu, DartzxIshizu.**

**Ultimo Suspiro del año**

Un gran salón, un gran palacio. Una orquesta finalizaba un soneto, y comenzaba "las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi. En la parte central del recinto bailaban las parejas, la gente andaba libre con un antifaz puesto. Vestidos antiguos las damas; trajes de gala los caballeros. Dos amantes por el parque jugueteaban, dentro del laberinto, conformado por miles de arbustos podados, se ocultaban de la multitud, mas no atinaban a escapar de las melodías. Chocaban las verdes paredes, besándose con pasión, acariciándose sin piedad. Tributo de pecados. Sabían que el sabor al engaño era amargo, pero cansados de la espera, a pesar de haber caído en brazos ajenos, no evitaron romper sus sagrados votos, como lo habían hecho con ellos, para complacerse entre sí, porque eran perfectos reflejos, fragmentos confusos, borrosos, mal guardados de vidrio, que el destino unió, paso por paso.

Ahora contemplaban el paisaje de lo que las personas comentaban rebosando de dicha. Amor.

En el salón un empresario peculiar, de cabellos verdes, y un ojo que combinaba, mientras un ámbar pasaba desapercibido ante su excéntrico carisma. Charlaba tranquilo con nobles. Junto la ventana se aproximaba una joven de cabellos negros, ojos perdidos en el encanto de una luna llena. El empresario y los nobles se acercaron a ella, quien no percibió su llegada.

-"Permítanme presentarles a nuestra joven hija.". anunciaba Dartz, al cabo que tomaba a la joven del hombro desnudo y la volteaba sonriente.

-"¿Uhm? ¿Q-qué sucede, padre?"- Preguntaba saliendo de sus pensamientos, aquella por la que corría la sangre de él, el verdadero vil Dartz.

-"Hija, no seas descortés..."-Murmuraba con un ademán, señalando, así, a los individuos tras sí.

Torpe, insegura, tímida, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, se colocó de pie del decoroso banco, hizo una reverencia, también disculpándose.

-"Disculpen mi imprudencia caballeros, soy _'Lady'_ April"- saludaba humildemente, como si significara nada los miles de millones que su familia poseía.

-"Encantado, yo soy Sir Joseph Wheeler, y este es mi colega..."- procedía con la mano a presentar a su _colega. _Claro, aquel dio un paso al frente, tomó la mano de la adolescente; cabe decir una persona de su misma edad y estatura, se arrodillo y beso la mano, chocando con el fino guante blanco sobre ella.

-"Permítame, Sir Mokuba Kaiba, a sus servicios damisela..."

-"Es un placer conocer al hermano del señor Kaiba, nos ha hablado mucho de usted..."- empezaba a entablar conversación con el de ojos amatista, y el rubio Wheeler observaba complacido. El mayor ahí presente, dueño del lugar, responsable de la celebración, en sí; se alejaba, cruzaba junto a los grandes ventanales de cristal, con bellas cortinas rojas, de terciopelo, el resto parecía mármol, diviso tras la fuente un movimiento en el laberinto. Temía que algún psicópata osara interrumpir el festín de fin de año, que habían planeado con tanto duro esfuerzo él y su esposa...

Ah, su esposa, voluptuosa morocha, de tez oscura, rasgos enteramente egipcios, de singular y característica belleza, increíbles ojos azules, carismática, fraternal, pero por momentos seria, y reciproca, en resumen, estaba dotada de todo lo necesario para reclamar el puesto de la esposa del más famoso hombre de la Inglaterra de 1850 que era Dartz, luego de Seto Kaiba. Triunfaba como dama de alta sociedad, ¿Será por eso que dio a conocer a Dartz, y por consecuente con Kaiba?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el peliverde se asomo al laberinto, tan perfecto su instinto, siguió a la magnificencia cada sonido, dio con los individuos de los que provenía el bullicio. Colocó una mirada de desagrado, repugnancia, inclusive tras ese tangible ademán se escondía un dolor abstracto ¿O será más correcto Tácito? Al momento se detuvo toda la lujuria que reinaba entre dos amantes, una voluptuosa morocha, una dama que triunfaba en la alta sociedad... Ishizu Ishtar. Un castaño, ojiazul, arrogante, altivo, reciproco... Otoño con su viento.

Los ojos se agrandaban, los de ambos, ambos ojos azules... y fue tarde... ante la ultima nota, la ultima nota del otoño de la orquesta, se oyó un disparo...

Las aves volaron, Ishizu lloraba ante un cadáver ensangrentado, y Dartz respiraba agitado sin saber que había hecho, soltando el arma en sus manos. Conmocionado, y acompañado por el comienzo del invierno... Ishizu aferrada al cuerpo de su amante... y él con una expresión triúnfate que recorría la sangre...

Había muerto, pero con el corazón de Ishizu, no había recompensa mejor...

_Y el invierno seguirá tocando eternamente en sus corazones, con la falsa ilusión de que el otoño regresara algún día, pero era imposible, su viento por ahí seguiría, deambularía, sin remedio y con angustia, susurrando a la gente dolida, con lagrimas de niña perdida..._

_**Espero que les haya gustado...**_

_**Este fic se lo dedico especialmente a IshizuFromEgipt.**_

_**Aunque es algo dramático por fin conseguí algo de inspiración para este fic tan corto, espero te haya gustado.**_

_**April.Kaiba.Ku**_


End file.
